my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Xavier
Real Name: Charles Francis Xavier *'Current Alias:' Professor X *'Aliases:' Prisoner M-13, Onslaught, Charley, Chuck, Charlie, The Good Shepherd, Bald Phoenix, "telepathic Mahatma Gandhi of the mutant cause" *'Relatives:' **Charles Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) **Marcia Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased) **'Jonas Graymalkin (collateral ancestor) **Brian Xavier (father, deceased) **Sharon Xavier-Marko (mother, deceased) **Kurt Marko (step-father, deceased) **Cassandra Xavier (twin sister) **Cain Marko (step-brother) **David Haller (son) **Lilandra Neramani (ex-wife, marriage annulled, deceased) **Cal'syee Neramani (former sister-in-law) **D'Ken Neramani (former brother-in-law) **Shi'ar Royal Family (former family-in-law) *'Affiliation:' Formerly X-Men (founder; formerly teacher & leader), Illuminati, Genoshan Excalibur, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (leader), Cadre X, Starjammers, The Twelve, New Mutants (founder, teacher & leader), United States Army, X-Corporation (founder and leader) *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Genosha; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Imperial Palace, Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire; Columbia University, Manhattan, New York City, New York *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Divorced (Marriage annulled) *'Occupation:' Mutant leader, mutant rights activist, geneticist, teacher, adventurer, heir, formerly headmaster, soldier (US Army) *'Education:' Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, Psychology, Anthropology, and Psychiatry at Oxford University and Columbia University; Undergraduate studies were conducted at Harvard University, where he graduated with honors at the age of 16 *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 190 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Bald (formerly blond) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' New York City, New York Powers and Abilities Professor Charles Xavier was an Alpha-Level Mutant, an Omega Class Telepath, and was said to possess the most powerful brain in existence and to be the world's greatest telepath since he possessed vast psionic powers. Telepathy: He was able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort, he could greatly extend that radius. When synched with Cerebro or Cerebra, he could connect to every mind on a planet. After he was thrown into the M'Kraan Crystal, it not only restored his mutation but made his telepathy more powerful than it had been previously, thereby making him the world's most powerful telepath once again. *'''''Telepathic Illusion: He had the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which were not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities could, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other, more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He could extend these defenses to others around him as well. *''Psi Link:'' He had the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remained as a connection to that individual. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He had the ability to mask himself and other peoples' presence from those around him. He could telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *''Mind Blast:'' He had the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *''Mind Control:'' He had the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power could allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *''Mind Possession:'' He had the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as his own. *''Mind Alteration:'' He had the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Psionic Shield:'' He had the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds so that he can prevent the free access to the conscious and subconscious minds of anyone. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He could project psionic force bolts which had no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and could even kill an adversary. *''Astral Projection:'' He had the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he could use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He could not engage in long-range astral projection on the earthly plane. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Mind Transferal:'' He was able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Absorb Information:'' He had the ability to quickly process and store information by mental transference. Professor X formerly also possessed low-level telekinetic abilities, though these seemed to no longer exist. They seemed to be part of his genes, however, as Cassandra Nova has telekinetic abilities and is basically a clone of Xavier. Former Powers Phoenix Force: Professor X briefly possessed a fraction of the Phoenix Force during his time with the Starjammers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Illusions Category:Telepathic Cloak Category:Mind Link Category:Telepathic Camouflage Category:Mind Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Alteration Category:Mind Possession Category:Psionic Shields Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Mental Detection Category:Mind Transferal Category:Absorb Information